The Eagle and The Hawk
by Jovianokami
Summary: In an attempt to save her family from the dark spawn. Marian Hawk cast one final spell ripping a opening the veil between the fade and world of Assassin Creed. Now Hawk finds herself in hands of Altair. Only to be tied down with promise to help the brotherhood in exchange to find a way home. If only things were that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Note: Hello, everyone. This is my first crossover game. As you know this will be between Assassin's Creed and Dragon Age: II. I hope I can do well with this story as it sort of just came to me as I played both of them. Also, to fair warn you guys and girls, this is completely unbeta read and very likely have miss spell words and grammar in it. I apologize for it and the inconvenience of it. But it anyone knows or would like to help beta-read it. Just send me a PM message. Now on with the story. _**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter One

Within a crumbling and unstable tunnel lit only by small torches that were nailed along the strain splintering planks were doing little to clear the dry stale dirt filled air that seemed to draw what ever moisture there was out. The light from the torches cast spots of shadows along the tunnel walls that seemed to darken to the naked eye. As if trying to conceal a secret within itself and discourage anyone who enter the tunnel. Yet three young white hooded figures moved silently, stealthily, but quickly through the tunnel. Clinging to the side of the tunnel as their boots softly touch the ground. The shadows falling over them as they pass; hiding them one moment then reveling them the next. Like ghosts fading in and out of existence. One of the white figures was head among of two others. His senses were tuned into their surroundings, listening for any other movement other then his team.

He could dust falling from the unsteady wooden supports as his feet touch the soft ground, the sand wet from water that came over head. He took in a shallow breath tasting the sulfur from the soaked lanterns causing him to close his mouth quickly moving his tongue around to rid himself of the awful tasted. A head of the others, he was the first one spot something that was just some lengths away from him and the others.

Coming towards the end of the tunnel a he could hear the other figure were it stood. A very old man stood there looking nowhere but forward both of his arms raised and held in front of him waiting silently for something or someone. Raising a hand, the other two came to a silent stop and waited. With his eyes on the old man, he flicked his wrist to bring out his blade. Hearing the familiar snick and pull moving forward staying close to the shadows and tunnel wall till he was ready to revel himself.

Crouching low now, he moved behind the man who was still unaware of what was just happing behind him or how as he waited with this temple, death itself was quickly approaching him. Shifting his weight to the front of his foot and bending the knees, the white figure raised his blade with a hand bent back.

"Wait! There must be a other way. This one need not die." said one of the figure revealing itself to be male, his voice rough, gravel and only slight deep.

Only for his words to fall a pawn deaf ears as the one before him took hold of the old man shoulder forcing him on to his knees as his left arm rose letting the light of the torches reveal a thin steal gray blade for just a single moment then disappearing as it enter the old man body bring forth a spray of blood and strangle cry from the old man. He could feel his victim life fade away as the blood spilled from the wound till the body was completely limb in his arms. He let the old man body fall to the tunnel floor, quietly.

"An excellent kill. Fortune flavors your blade." said the third one his own slightly similar to the one that had spoke before him. Though his voice held a mixture of wonderment and awe at what he just witnessed.

"Not fortune but skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn something." said the leading one, his voice smoother then theirs but slightly gravel as the first man who spoke. Sounding somewhat proud at the actions that had just transpired.

"Indeed. He'll teach you to disregard for everything the master taught us." said Malik not bothering to hide his displeased at what Altair had just done in hopes that his brother would not began to follow Altair way. His eyes looking towards their leader in accusation. A flare of anger shining in the second man eyes for just a moment.

"And how would you done it?" Altair asked turning his head to look at the other man, irate faintly that his actions were being called to question. Trying to keep a snarl off his lips.

"I would not have draw attention to us. I would not taken the life of a innocent." explain Malik giving their superior an offend look as if Altair should have know this by now.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Understand the words, it matter not how we complete our task only that it done."

"But this is not the way of…" Malik began to say only to have Altair cut him off before finishing.

"My way is better." Altair said a smug tone in his voice causing Malik to glare at him more then he already was.

For a second the two men look at one other as their wills battle the others. Malik holding a aura anger, dissatisfy and offend. While Altair's held annoyance, irritation and arrogance making Kadar blue eyes look from his brother to Altair fearing that there could be a battle soon and it would not be one between Templars and Assassins. But with one last glare to Altair, Malik turn his head away taking in deep calm breaths to composed himself before speaking.

"I will scout head. Try not to dishonor us any further." said Malik turning to leave Kadar with Altair still need some time to cool his anger towards older man before he himself did something that could compromise the mission. Even if it would make him content and pleased, Malik himself would not risk having the master wrath come on to him.

"What is our mission? My brother would not say nothing to me. Only that I should be honored to be invited." Kadar asked once his brother was out of ear shout and could not hear the slight excitement that came into his voice. A chance to work with both his brother and Altair; the two most skilled assassins the brotherhood had to offer and learn form. He could only imagine what missions he would take now once this one was complete and they return home.

"The master believes the Templars have found something beneath the temple mount." Altair spoke turning his eyes into Kadar own ones. It was strange to look into blue eyes of this younger man when others around them held brown, light brown or even hazel within them. Though Altair remind himself that his own eyes were in fact strange themselves being a golden color rather then blue or any of the other common color their people possess.

"Treasurer?" Kadar said this time not brothering to hide his excitement at the thought of treasurer laying inside Solomon's Temple.

"I do not know. All that matter is that the master consider it important else he would not have asked me to retrieved it." said the older assassin as he begin to walk in the same direction Malik had gone.

Altair golden eyes spotted Malik just as he turn his own head to see who was coming up from behind. Once Malik brown eyes lock on to his own a spark of great dislike and rivalry pass between them causing the two men race across the series of pits now. They leapt easily to the first of the cross beams, lightly landing on the beam, crouching down almost catlike before moving on to the next one and the next. Altair grit his teeth as Malik reach the end of pits with his feet touching the ground as he came to a stop, moving a side to give Altair some room once he reach the end; there was no doubt the young man mind that the dark hair man was smirking at the small victory he had achieved.

A victory he would held above Altair till their next challenge came and the both of them were racing against one other to see who was the better one.

But just Altair came to the end, he spotted a tall ladder leading upward and possibly to the area they need to be in. With a small smirk of his own, he race pass Malik who watch him just a moment before cruses fell from his lips have not seeing the ladder at end. Altair taking hold of it giving not a second thought to the brothers as he pulled himself up claiming onward and on to the stone edge. Slowly, he raised his head over the edge to see not only entrance into a chamber but a guard as well. He had expected that and waited a moment to study the guard.

The guard himself hardly moved or even look behind him to see if there were any danger or threats coming his way. Instead he look relaxed and unguarded thinking or believing everything was safe and secure needing no reason to be fully aware of his surroundings. Pulling himself on to the ground holding still to steady his breathing as he kept a watchful eye on the Templar. Vigilantly coming up behind him; his own left hand became a claw as his right ready itself to reach and silence the guard. With skill and precise movement, Altair struck. Flicking his wrist once again letting the blade spring out for at the same time he struck the man.

The templar had no way of knowing what had just occurred only that a hand had place itself over his mouth muffing his cries for reinforcement or help just to feel the slicing pain of a blade through his back severing his spine and then nothing. Altair let the templar body drop to the dirt cover stone floor. Foots reach his ears but he did not bother to see who it was, he knew Malik and Kadar had join him now. The three of them pass under stone doorway coming into a upper level chamber.

"There! That must be the Ark." Malik said his brown eyes lock onto the golden covenant that stood just some way from them, shock and amazement came into his voice as he point cross the chamber.

"The Ark? Of the covenant?" Kadar said stepping back a little in fear at such a thing. His own voice was filled with anxiety and alarm as his eyes laid on the box.

Altair follow their example glancing over to see Covenant. Taking it for a short time letting his eyes see the covenant plated entirely of gold with a golden cover adorned with cherubim and rings for inserting the poles that would allow it to be carried. Not only that there was also sometime about it. An aura that was seemed to come off The Ark itself.

"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It is just a story." Altair said turning his eyes away and looking around the room seeing a table with a signal candle and maps.

He did not believe in such ridiculous stories at lest that was what he was telling himself yet the one still air had change; it become energetic and electrify. It was like way the desert air would change right before a storm, a storm that was about to change everything and everyone one that was caught in it.

"Then what is it?" Kadar asked turning to look their brother in arms.

"Quiet it! Someone is coming." Malik said quickly his hand reaching out to Kadar as he lean a little to see who was coming.

It was three man, two of them in red and white padded gambeson jacket, leggings, chain mail, swords at their hips. Their boots thumping again floor-board onto stone. Their leader head of the two men wearing a cape granted to the Templar Grand Master who spoke with a French accent even.

"I want this through the gate before sunrise. The sooner we possessive it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf. " Robert said pointing a finger at the covenant order his men to attended to it then turning his attention to the table and the maps that lay on it.

"Robert de Sable. His life is mine." Altair said ready himself to move.

"No! We were asked to retrieved the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." Malik said turning to face the master favorite student quickly growling out his words.

"He stands between us and it. I say it is necessary."

"Discretion Altair!"

"You mean cowardice. That man our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him." said Altair keeping his eye on Robert only for Malik to come between him and the image of Robert de Sable.

"You have already broken two tenants of our creed. Now your would break the third. Do not compromise the brotherhood." argued Malik pointing a figure at hooded man then spreading his arms out trying make Altair think before he act.

"I am your superior in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." Altair said finally snapping at Malik and his berated words for not following the tenets of the brotherhood.

Just ask those words left his mouth. The earth around them began to shake and quake around them and the templars. Kadar let out a small cry as bits of rocks and sand fell from the ceiling as the earth around them groan. Malik grabbed his brother pulling him close to him trying to steady himself and Kadar as the ground shook even harder. Altair himself was not faring well either trying to kept himself standing and a eye on Robert. It was then his eyes widen as the area were the Templars and Robert were began to shift and change.

At first the golden eye man believe the distortion was caused only by the earthquake and sand itself but when flickers of bright pale white and golden flash in and out with ghostly wisps of blue-white, Altair could see that within the lights was a glowing sphere no bigger then his first. At lest it started off in such a size only it to grow and become thinner abling him to see with in it. Inside the sphere a figure, small tiny like a child at first but it too started to change.

It began to grow and shape itself as child was to grow into a adult, it head face upward towards the ceiling with it arms out to the side and legs parallel to the ground never moving just the earth itself moved as the lights swarm around it. Suddenly in a bright flash, the lights began to collapse a pound itself causing the figure, a woman with in from what Altair could see became even brighter as the earth shook even harsher then before, the sand and dirt air circling around like a whirlpool then. In a blast of pure light and tremendous force. Altair, Malik and Kadar were hurled to the chamber floor.

Even as he touch the ground Altair was on his feet opening his eyes now having closed them before the flash of light could have the chance of blinding him, looking over the edge to see what had just happen and how if by any chance this strange phenomenon somehow killed Robert and his men. What he saw left him greatly disappointed and frustrated to see Robert groaning as he laid on the temple floor rolling over to his side blinking his eyes and shaking his head. His men were doing the same as their leader groaning and muttering cruses under their breaths. Trying to blink away blindness.

"Altair, what has happen?" Malik asked coming to his rival side to see with his own eyes. Since his and Kadar had their backs turn way they did not see the flashing lights just the force of power that had push both brothers down.

Altair did not answer the dark hair assassin as his attention was being drawn to figure that just in mere second been light. The figure itself was laying on the flat surface of the temple not moving the slightest. His golden eyes were able to tell him it was a indeed woman who was laying there. A dark hair woman with a light brown leather jerkin with a dark under shirt with simple matching pants and boots, gloves on her pale white hands. On her back was a strange rod, the top of it held with look to be kin to a morning star as the bottom held a short blade.

"Is that a woman?" Kadar asked having come to be by his brother and Altair side. He was a bit surprised to see a woman there laying at Robert and his men feet.

"It is." Altair said wondering where this woman had come form and her connect to the strange event that had just occurred within the temple. He blink a moment when her right shoulder move follow by her slowly lifting her head up.

Half closed sky blue eyes slowly began to take in the surrounding area seeing solid rock before her and smelling of dry dirt mix with sulfur. Before her, she could see a cavity of stone wall and pillars with a ladder leaning against it with smaller and middle size rocks at the bottom; shadows being cast over by the torches of flames above it. It was then that her ears choose that moment to work bring in the sounds of scrambling feet, men shouting, particularly one very loud one. Her mind was slowly taking this all in while her body stayed motionless even as she tried to gather her shatter thoughts.

"Grab her! Quickly!"

Marian Hawk could hear the men moving towards her now yet her body refuse to listen as she told herself to get up. Only to feel them taking hold of her arms pulling her onto her feet. Her mind was still was distorted from force journey she had just under went. The only thing she could clearly remember was her family and herself running from the dark spawn that had finally come to invaded their home town, Lothering. Slaughtering innocent people and laying waste of their village. Her family being one few people to stay behind was now finding themselves trap in the place once called home with no way out.

Bethany, Carver and herself used their magic and swordsmen ship to cut and hack away any dark spawn they cross that was possible in vain. The constant need of having to use magic to clear a path for her mother, even at times her brother and sister even though the twins were helping the best they could, it still fell onto Marian to look out and deal with as many dark spawns as she could.

But it was draining on her body having to use so much magic at one time barely having a moment rest. She wasn't sure then what happen, all her mind was willing to tell her was Bethany crying out and her mother screaming her second daughter name. Marian had turn to see both her sister and mother cornered and no way out. In desperate attempt, she had reach into herself drawing the last of her willpower out to cast one more final spell.

It had work, the dark spawn were cut into pieces giving Bethany and their mother a chance to run while she stood there just to feel her knees give out on her. It was strange to say the lest, to her it was almost like she was falling asleep rather then dieing. Her eyes had become heavy and her breathing had began to slowly down. Arms and legs grow heavy with each passing second begging her to lie down onto tainted blood stain ground never to wake again. Then the feeling of her spirit leaving her body to pass on into the Fade like it always did when she at times would enter the Fade and walk among the spirits that lived there. Only this time, Marian knew or had believe she would not be awaking from her slumber this time for this slumber was the one of death.

She had enter the Fade standing right before the Chancery of Lothering wondering if she was about to meet the Maker himself and Andraste the bride of the Maker. Everything in the Fade look just had Lothering had before the people of the town began to prepare to leave their homes and farm lands for either Derim or some other town were family would take them in.

Yet at the same time, things were not the same. See houses, wages and barrels even a few strange statues and ground reaching up to the green sky of the fade just about told Hawk that this was indeed the Fade. Taking in a deep breath even though she did not need too, Marian walk forward to the Chantry doors ready to face the Maker himself and if need to, beg him to send her back to the world of the living.

She couldn't die now not yet anyway, she still need to watch over her mother and siblings. She need to make sure they had made it out of Lorthering and into safely; far away from the dark spawn and the horde that follow. And then and only then when she was sure everything was taken care of and they were safe and sound would she allow herself to pass on and be judge. If not…she was still find some way back, Maker damn her or not.

Pushing the doors open, Marian ready herself for whatever she was about to see, her eyes had just a mere second to see something reaching towards her. Wrapping itself around her in white light pulling her back and out of the Chantry. She had fought against it at first thinking that a demon of the Fade was attacking her, and in the process attempt to take hold of her body. She had spat out cruses and threats to it trying to summon what mana she could to fend off her attacker. But the spirit hold on her was to good and secured; disturb her flow of mana.

It was then a warm comforting proceeded within her bring forth a sense serenity and peacefulness as the spirit continued to blend itself to her. Pulling her away from the Chantry and the doors back out into Fade holding onto her. With eyes still open the Fade itself started to diminish before her as her spirit become heavy.

"_What…What are you doing?" _Marian asked the fade spirit but received no answer to her question. She felt heavier, solid and genuine. The same feelings she felt when her spirit returned back into it own body yet still weak from the fight. Then a humming filled her ears; almost like the spirit was singing to her but she could not understand the words. Marian even attempted to tell the spirit but everything was fading and hold on her was loosening.

Once again her knees had given up on her letting her fall to the ground with her mind trying to make heads or tails to what had happen to her within the Fade and if the spirit was still with her or gone with the possibility of needing to fight for her family lives along with her own.

Whatever the spirit had done, it had now left her in hands of those strange men. One who was standing before in strange chain mail armor with a white padded gambeson jacket and red cross symbol. The chain mail rattling as he lift up his right arm grabbing her chin as his left hand took hold of his sword hilt. The two men who held her arms were dress in the same fashion but red instead of red and no cape either.

"Who are you?" Robert asked looking into this woman eyes. He could only see confusion in those sky blue eyes of hers. He jerk her head forward to bring her attention on to him and no were else.

"I asked you a question, woman! Who are you? Who sent you?!" Robert demanded, he would not hold back just because she was a woman. For all he knew she could be in league with those assassins.

"I'm…" Marian began to say only to have a other voice cut throw and shifting what attention had just been on her away. She sent a silent thanks to whoever it was and thank the Maker for it.

"Hold, Templars. Your are not the only one with business here."

Robert and his men turn to see a lone assassin gliding across the chamber floor toward them, his face hidden away by the cowl, white robes and red sash flowing around him with a sword at his hip with the hilts of his short swords just showing over his right shoulder. His interests seemed more on Robert then that of the woman that had just appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, well this explains my missing man. Tell me assassin where you too much of a coward that you would send woman to do your job?" Robert asked signally to his men that held a captive Hawke aside right before the entrance the templars had come from so that he may speak with out any interruptions yet to be at his side once he was done with these heathens.

"That woman has nothing to do with us." Altair said his eyes glancing over Hawk. She held the look of confusion at first but at the word Templar had seemed to drain away what confusion she held. Her head lifted up giving her a chance to look at him, Robert and the men that held her. The confusion was soon replace; Altair saw determination, wiliness and no fear.

'_She believes, she can fight off Robert men? Fool.' _thought Altair moving his left hand, readying his ring finger to flicker and release the hidden blade. His golden eyes moved from Robert to others seeing who was weakest and could be cut down quickly should they intervene. He could see guards were ready for combat but Robert, no, Robert just stood there , unafraid and unconcerned to the fact a master assassin was in the same chamber. _'He will regret that.'_ thought Altair at the fact the man did not fear him but he would when his life was ebb away.

Across from him, Marian eyes fell then on white robe hooded man standing just someway from her and the Templars. Her own eyes look towards the man taking hold. This man eyes were a golden color like Bethany's but in a much lighter color. Those eyes knowledge her but not way that said he was concern about her in anyway but the way a animal on the hunt would when coming across and unknown foe wondering to trusted her or kill her.

'_Templars?!' _thought Marian her confused mind left her as second wind coming over her, she become determine to fight off the Templars and escape when golden eye man words reach her. She was a apostate, a mage out inside of the circle of Magi. She would be either taken to the circle of magi or slain right here. She would not allowed that to happen; not after everything her father had taught her, to hide her abilities and control them then in his passing lift all responsibilities to her. To watch over her mother and younger siblings, keeping them safe from harm and Templars.

Marian glance once more to man in the white robes only to see two others had join him. Wondering were they had come from then force the thought out of her mind. More of them could mean the Templars would focus less on her and more on them, giving the chance to reach for her staff to cast a spell. A part of her wonder just what was happing here and why the Templars were attention was more on white hooded men then on her. _'Whatever the reason. I need to use it to my advantage.' _thought Marian lowering her head while keeping her body limp. The moment the tide change she would be ready to fight.

"Is that so? And then what is it you want then?" asked Robert giving Altair a self-assured smile, an attempt to lure the assassin into a false sense of confidence. It had work when the assassin answer.

"Blood."

"No, don't!"

In great speed, Altair leapt at Robert, flicking his ring finger feeling the pull of the blade as it came out while at the same time his right hand moved at the same speed. Ready to take hold of the Grand Master Templar neck while shoving a blade through his stomach. Yet Robert showed then he was faster and quicker then Altair as he caught his attacker in mid-attack, stopping him right in his very tracks. His smile grew at see the horror and sudden helpless that came to golden eye man face as he had been outwitted at his own game.

Altair realized in that mere moment, he had had a very grave mistake as Robert held him. With a grunt cry, he attempted to break free but his enemy hold was to strong and he could only move ever so slightly. To feel such helpless and horror again brought in a sense of shame and humiliation at being caught so easily. And in front of not only Malik and Kadar but of Templars and a woman too. It was the pressure on his throat that brought him back to this very moment as he wheezed for air only for Robert to pull him close, the man smile replace with a snarl.

"You know no the things in which you meddle in, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message; that the Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now, while he has the chance, Stay and all of you will die."

Marian feel the templars hold on her loosen as their master spoke to the assassin. Whatever was going on here was obviously between tamplars and assassins only while she had just, somehow came into play with no knowledge of what was transpiring before her eyes. But now it was every clear, if she wanted to live and find out how she had came her. Marian best bet was to side with the assassins rather then the tamplars who in every sense were just the same as the ones back home. Taking in a slow deep breath and staying her heartbeat.

Then in quick movement pulled her right hand away from Templar bring it up to her face casting her arcane spell. The sound of metal being hit by mana came to her ears as the guards were literally thrust away from her, freeing her. But that moment was end when white figure was toss her way. Both crashed through the ancient stone and wore out beams then onto sand filled ground on the other side. Both of them were taken aback and stunned as more beams fell bring pillars of rock down with it. Closing the entrance to the temple chamber.

Altair look to the chamber entrance only to see no way from him to pass. A groan had him turning around to see the dark hair woman standing up now looking pass him and to the chamber doorway.

"Your friends." Marian said turning her body towards it only to see that wooden beams and rock block the way.

A cruse fell from her lips as her mind tried to figure out away she could unblock the path. Summing up her mana, Hawk ready herself to release her power in a attempt to clear away the rocks and pillars. It was a long shot, especially with what little she had to command but she would try. From the other side both of them could hear shouts now as Robert called out to his men.

"Men. To arms! Kill the Assassins!"

Hearing this, Altair grasp hold of the woman arm taking notice to see a strange fog glow circling around it pausing just for second. Amazed by this strange glow yet fearfully of it. Whatever it was or whatever she was trying to do would not help Malik or Kadar now. It was to late to help them. The only thing left for him to do now was to make his way out of the temple with this strange woman in throw.

He said nothing as he force her away trying to ignore the cries of Malik and Kadar as he turn and began to make their way out of the temple. But the woman struggled against him saying she could help if just given the chance to do so, that they could save Malik and Kadar from the Templars. Not wanting to her false words anymore unable to withstand the shame and helplessness that came burning inside him. Believing it would be best for her to be unconscious till they left. For perhaps she unable to see the truth as it was, there was nothing she could just as there was nothing he could do.

Spin her around so that her back was facing him now, his elbow slam into the back of her head causing her to gasp then fall limp in his arm. Taking a deep breath he place the sky blue eye woman over his shoulder steadying himself then began to make his way out of the temple ruins and for the long journey to Masyaf. With disgrace and defame following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello, everyone. First off I want to thank all those fans who had read first chapter of the story and place it under their fav and review. Selen and Valeria Snape for reviewing and to Fiddler Spider, Selen96, SwagQueen, Zachara for following the story. And to Fiddler Spider, great northern one, Noir Dectective, Red Jeanie, Selen96, Valeria Snape, and Zachara for story alert. THANK YOU ALL!**

**I hope that you well enjoy this new chapter. But I must apologize for any spelling errors or grammers mistakes. I still do not have a beta-reader for this story. Never the less, I will work on this. Thanks once again. **

**Now on with the story. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Two

A striking pain soar through it mind as other stabbing pain shoot around it stomach causing the image of this man named Altair and woman Marian Hawke fade into the background also vanishing. Tears build at the corner of it eyes as more pain came over it; washing over very inch of it body making it cry out in pain. It screamed seemed to echo in it ears as the sound bounce off the walls then all around it.

Still it begging for something, someone, to stop the pain. It eyes flicker open for just a moment only for the light to blind it. The pain in it mind reach up to new heights causing a strangle whimper to leave it rose color lips.

"_**The spell! It wavering!" **_

'Spell? What spell? Forget the spell! Please, do something about the pain!'

"_**Quickly, Naina! Cast the spell once more!" **_

'No, please. The pain. It too much! It hurts! '

"_**I can't. She in too much pain." **_

'Yes, pain! Please, if you see how much I am in pain then do something! It hurts!'

"_**Then dull the pain." **_

'Dull? No! Make it go away!'

"_**But…" **_

'Please, I begging you! Do something!'

"_**We cannot low her to awaken. Not just yet. She needs to see this…all of this." **_

'See? See what? Them? I know them….somehow….yes, I saw it….before….but it so different. Why? Why is it so different? It's…like I actually there.'

"_**But we need to take care of her wound. If we don't, we lose her anyway, Quinn." **_

'Wound? That right, he stab me. But…who is he? Someone I know? No, no, someone I knew once. Is…is he still here? Who is he again? Why do I have a wound?'

"_**By the creators! Fine, but hurry." **_

'Creators? Who are they?'

She gasp now as the pain dull as something smooth and damp touch her head making her skin feel cool now making the pain inside her head disappear. The thoughts form before leaving her mind now as this strange woman tended to her. The pain that had once been in her stomach became a dull ache now as a strange warming yet gentle touch was place against her now. Her eyes now open again but was meet with black rather then light. She jerk her head to right then left as panic began to fill her chest.

"_**Shhh…it alright. Everything will be alright." **_

'Who are you?'

"_**If you are finished, Naina. We must get back on track." **_

'I hate him. Why can't you let me awake up?'

"_**Yes, I know." **_

'No, let me go!'

She tried to bring herself up but the pain in her stomach stop her along with something grabbing hold of her wrists. Even with her eyes open now only darkness filled her vision. But her ears could pick up the sound of someone speaking now. It was strange to say the lest for just a mere second, she understand want was being said but not now. It was like her mind switch off the language part of her brain.

The words that flew into her ears. Were odd yet beautiful making the air around her seemly hum with energy. This energy was washing over her, taking hold of her body making it relax even when she didn't want to. Her mind became foggy and slow as her eyelids became heavy. The darkness was starting to filled away now as light filtered. Changing from white to red, blue, yellow and so much more colors now.

'The dream…it's coming back' She thought was ghostly images to take hold of her now. Sighing as her body completely relax now. Whatever had taken hold of her wrists was now letting go giving her a patted on the head.

"_**Forgive us, but when this is over. You'll understand." **_

"_The sun, looking down upon the fruitful land, saw the joy Elgarnan took in her works and grew jealous. Out of spite, he shone his face full upon all the creatures the earth had created, and burned them all to ashes."_

It spoke so softly and gently the voice itself seemed to stir a part of her sleeping mind trying to awaken something deep within. Even with such a soft tone, Hawke could hear the ominous warning that came with these words. It sent a deep chill through her body down to her every bones causing her to jerk then relax as tattoo hand touch her face.

Her body took in a deep breath as an image pass through her mind eye of a woman dress in pure sliver and white cloth dress. Golden jewelry hanged off her neck, wrist, waist and ankles were a upon her face were tattoos, a seven-point start stain her forehead as flower and tree branch swirls branched outward moving down her face under her eyes, over her nose and mouth down to her neck. Possible even covering her whole body as her hands and feet also held these nature markings.

The face held her attention more then anything else for the woman long black hair was pull back into a high ponytail showing a angel face with high check bones with full cupid lips dyed a semi-red color with such light blue eyes that started right at her and for some odd moment right through her. This woman whoever she was, Hawke could sense she was not human, not human at all.

"_Beware my child." _

'Beware? Beware of what?' thought Hawke only for the image to fade so quickly it was like a wisp of smoke. Here now then gone the next. Hawke mind screamed out then trying to get the strange woman attention back. Unaware of anything but the deep darkness that began to surround her. Marian reach a her hand out fingers sweeping through the darkness only to feel nothing. Just then a fawning light came beneath drawing her sky blue eyes upward feeling the darkness stripping away.

"_He searches for you. You of his blood and of mine."_

Altair felt the woman move pushing back against him as her hand rose up fingers brush the desert air for some time as mumbling words fell from her lips, he did not understand them as she spoke in such a low tone.

It had not been easy leaving Jerusalem while carrying a unconscious woman through the roof tops of the city nor passing the guards as he look about for a horse that could carry the both of them. His mind was still conflicting over the incidents that had just happen in Solomon's temple. This woman arrival following the lose of Malik and Kadar gripping with shame and humiliation defeat at Robert de Sable hands.

But those thoughts were lost when she gasp jerking her head back as her eyes look about her taking in the surrounding desert lands then in swift movement. Altair pulled the reins signaling the horse to come to a stop. Just as he did a sharp pain shot through his right side as an elbow slam into him. He grit his teeth keeping himself form hiss out in pain. His eyes took in as the raven hair woman slid quickly off saddle and on to the ground running away from him.

Altair cursed as he moved quickly off the saddle cashing after her. He remind himself that he could only strain her and nothing more. But she came to a stop turning around so fast with her hand grasping hold of the strange staff momentarily scolding himself for not throwing away or at lest breaking it.

He came to a stop with her just ten feet away from him trying to come up with a way to get closer to her with out harming her or himself in the process. Altair could see that this strange woman had been in battles before as her feet stood a part crouching low ever so slightly.

"Don't come any closer." Hawke said placing her staff in front of her as mana seeped into her right hand. Ready to cast a spell or two should this strange man prove to be dangerous.

"It is I who should be speaking those words, not you witch." Altair said keeping his golden eyes on her. Readying his hidden blade should he find himself needing it.

"I'm not a witch!" said Hawke her eyes flicking over him then pass him to the land around him, "Where am I? What is this place?"

"You do not know? How dose someone as unholy as you would know this is the holy land." Altair said turning sideways as he began to circle around her, his cowl making it hard to see his face.

"Unholy one? I may be a mage but that dose not make me unholy. And if I knew what the Holy land is would I be asking you about it?" Hawke said moving her feet in time with his. Even if she could not see his face, Hawke could feel his golden-amber eyes were staring at her telling her that this man would do all that he could to restrain her even if it he would have to harm her to do it.

Still he circle around her determining weather or not she was speaking the truth. The way he walk, feet seemly never touch the ground as he walk hardly making a noise. His shoulders straight and pulled back, a hand close by his sword while the other was held steady into a also claw. Marian could see that this man was a season assassin and obviously could if he truly tried to bring her down. She maybe be a mage but against such a opponent luck and skill was more in his favor not hers at lest not for now.

Plus there was matter were she was still tired and weak form the dark spawn attack and how she had come in in the first place which was messing with her mind and body. And if she wanted to go home or at lest try to find a way back. This white robe assassin was her best chance at it and it would go better for her if the two of them did not fight nor kill one other. To show she did not mean any harm or would try to do anything, Hawke turn her staff sideways as she throw it over to white robe man feet.

"I'm Marian Hawke." said Marian watching as the man pick up her staff slowly holding it at arm length, "Care to tell me your name?"

"No." Altair said placing the blade part to the ground as he brought up his foot smashing into the wood breaking it in half now. He heard Marian shout at him for a moment as the staff lay broken on the ground. Now with no weapon to defend her it would be easy to confine her.

As much as Marian want to tell him destroying the staff would not render her helpless for it was just merely a tool to help her force the mana. Yet she held her tongue in order for him to see she was no harm to him.

"Where do you come from?" Altair asked looking over her and the strange clothing. She look just like English women that had come with their husbands on the match to the Holy Land. Short raven black with bangs falling over her sky blue eyes. A red mark start at the left side of her nose crossing over to the right. Her skin color was a bit darker then the woman of England showing she possible work out in the sun. And other then the old clothing she was wearing Hawke was similar to English people yet she claim not too.

"Lothering. Ferelden to be more precise. It the country I came from." said Hawke hoping he would recognize her country name and all this was just some misunderstanding. She even tried to place the accent she heard. But nothing was coming to mind.

Even as his head rose up Hawke still couldn't see his face then he spoke, "I never heard of such a country."

"Your serious?" said Hawke but the way he had spoke and the tone told her he was speaking the truth.

"I have no reason to lie to you." Altair said seeing the disturb expression coming over Hawke face.

Marian did not say anything at first just using this moment to think over all that had happen to her and what Altair had said to her. What he said was true, he had no reason to lie to her. Everything that had happen back at that temple told her just exactly what was going on. But it was just to unbelievable to actually believe but here it was. The very proof was right before her every eyes. But there was just still one question that hanged in the air.

How did she get here?

"No, you don't. But it still doesn't explain to me what the Holy Land is and were in the Marker world am I." Hawke said bringing up her hand to her face covering her eyes.

'The Maker? Is this her God?' thought Altair but he push those thoughts a side for now. He need to reach Masyaf as soon as possible and could no longer waste any time on Hawke and her questions. Whatever questions she had now would have to wait. Al Mualim could answer them and she could answer questions he too wanted to ask but held back, no doubt Al Mualim would have some as well.

"Enough. I can't have you wasting any more of my time. I must reach my home lands and speak to my Master. He will decide what to do with you." said Altair roughly grabbing her hands pulling out some rope from one of his many pockets tying around her hands. Jerking the rope once then twice to insure they were secure.

Hawke mentally sighed but knew she would need to follow his orders and letting him tie her hands was just hopefully one way to show no harm would came to him. She tried once again to see his face in a attempt to know what this man was thinking and feeling but again his cowl prevented her from doing so. The only thing she could see was the lower part of his face.

A clean, trim beard with tan-kissed sun thin lips with a scar on his lips. Her eyes moved over his robes seeing the a bit of chest armor with throwing knife belt. On his arms were sliver armor cuffs that moved to his side holding end of the rope now. His boots were also cover in the same color armor with knifes as well. She had just a moment then to see his back and the short sword on it before he tugged the rope jerking forward. She had just a small time to adjust to keep herself from falling. Feet moving swiftly as she walk forward coming to his side now.

The horse the two of them had been riding before was ideally waiting for them on the side road. One ear flicker over to them as it lifted its head giving them both a snort. With out a word, Altair point to the saddle and for Marian to get on first. Letting out a mental sigh she moved to the horse and place her foot into the stirrup then grabbing the horn and pulling herself up letting her foot swing over the horse placing her other foot into the stirrup. Her light blue eyes glance sideways to the Syrian for a mere second then moved her eyes forward.

Altair own luminescent golden eyes were on her as he tied the rope on to the horn of the saddle then moved himself over readying to settled himself onto the saddle and horse. Once he was secure, he reach pass her grabbing hold of the reins clicking his tongue, signaling the horse to walk on.

"I warn you now, witch. One wrong move and I will not hesitate to place my hidden blade within you." Altair growled out letting her feel the blade now press against her backside.

Marian eyes widen slightly almost fearing the blade would slice into her as the horse walk on, "Understood."

"Good." Altair said satisfying with the answer yet knew he could not drop his guard around her even when he reach Masyaf.

Altair knew Marian could still be danger not only to him but to those Masyaf, a very high risk he was bring onto himself, but he knew that Al Mualim would want to know about her and to insure she did not fall into the hands of the Templars.

Even so, he could feel strange energy coming off her and seemed to sink into his skin right to his every bones. Oddly, he could feel his body moving forward seamlessly to drink in more of this energy. So close was he that he could feel Marian body stiffen as their bodies press together. To rid himself of the strange thoughts and what was transpiring now. He press the heel of boot into the horse side causing the creature to change from walking into a fast run now.

It would at lest take them five days to reach Masyaf, if nothing happen to them or if Hawke did nothing that show to be a danger to himself and those back home, they would reach Masyaf within that time. Hopefully by then he would find a way to redeem himself and earn back his honor that he had lost back at Solomon Temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hello, everyone. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I had to kept watching and re-watching vidoes of Assassin's Creed just to get the lines right from very characters that spoke. *Sigh* It was hard and I'm so not looking foward to when I do the Dragon Age:II play scenes. But I will get it done! Once again, I apoloized for any miss spelling and grammer. **

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Three

Altair and Hawke arrived at Masyaf after a very long exhausting and tense five day ride during which he used that time to reflect upon his actions and failure along with Hawke strange arrival. He wasn't sure what to think of Hawke and her strange gift or what purpose she could have here but whatever it was, he was sure Al Mualim would know and if not would figure out what to do with her. Now coming up to the gates, he slowed his horse down to a stop allowing the guard to look over him and Hawke.

The guard give him a questioning look at him then at the raven hair woman but a scowl from the master assassin who the lone guard signal his comrades to open the gate now allowing himself and his passenger in. As he guided the horse to the stables, he took in notice on how Hawke was looking around taking in the village and it people. Seeming more at ease now to the point she almost smile at seeing some children playing about.

During the trip here, Marian had hardly spoke to him only expect to ask for some water and food along with personal matter to attend to. Never making a move or notion of threat to him. The only thing that seemed strange to him was during night when they would camp under the stars, would she head to bed early yet would only awake some hours after the sun had rose. But now here, Altair wonder if he should have asked to the guard send some of his brethrens to the gate to help him watch over her. Even with that strange staff destroy and her cooperating with him; the power he could feel coming off her still made him uneasy.

Dismounting and feeling his knotted muscles relax only slightly he handed his horse over to the stable boy who kept the animal still now giving Hawke a moment to dismount as well. A small relief sigh came out of her lips at finally be able to have her feet on the ground now allowing her legs muscles to unwind. It was only when a sharp tug pull her forward did Hawke look turn Altair giving him a small glare who held the rope in his hand. But that disappeared when she saw the snarl on his scared lip making her turn her head away mumbling under her breath.

Sensing the tension in the air, the stable boy quickly took the horse into the stable in a means to escape the two. Giving her no warning or words, Altair pulled on the rope leaning them away from the stable just to stop by a well to take some water, drinking some of it before refilling the cup and handing it over to Hawke who in turn did the same.

Lastly with the cup full now splashing it over himself, rubbing away the dirt from his face even though he still felt the grime upon his body. Thinking his amber eyes look over to his captive seeing she look no better then he did. With a grunt, he refilled the cup again handing it over to her.

"Wash yourself up." Altair order as he handed the cup over to her.

"Right, because with my hands tied up this will be a easy task." Hawke said sarcastically even through she knew this could anger her captor.

"I could always just take the cup and splash the water in your face." Altair said growling at her.

Hawke almost responded by say she could just simply freeze the water and him together but held back. She didn't want to know she was still capable of casting her spells with out her staff at lest not yet anyway. Instead she did the best she could to wash her face and rid herself of the grime, once done she place the cup back on the well wall. As they made their way over the outskirts of the village, her gaze was drawn upward past the stable huts and bustling market to the winding paths that led to the ramparts of massive castle.

When she had first enter the village she was remind of her home, Lothering, strangely enough as she watch people go about buy and selling to seeing children play about. It made her heart ached at the thought of her lost home and worry from her family. She had tried to use the Fade as a mean to search for them but it had turn up nothing. But when that massive castle appeared over the horizon she paused momentarily getting the white robe assassin attention.

"Come, I must speak to Al Mualim." Altair said giving the rope other harsh tug only for Hawke to jerk her arms away. This sudden pull moved him forward just two feet giving him inside about her strength.

"Give me a moment will you? This place….and that castle…I never really seen anything like it." Hawke said, truthfully.

Growing up, her entire family had been on the move on the run sort of speak. Having two daughters who both sighs at early age at being sensitive to magic, their father Malcolm Hawke and mother Leandra Hawke had done everything they could to kept both herself and Bethany out of the circle of Magi.

From teaching them to control their mana to concealing themselves from the templars to moving from every small village to other as small village had only a certain number of templars the Chantry could hold. But this, a small village all the way out with a castle towering over them and the villagers. It was shocking to say the lest.

"Indeed, Masyaf is unlike any of the other cities." Altair said allowing a bit of pride to slip in.

It was true, with it shimmering waters hidden away in an alcove of the cliff face. To the mountains covered snows, surrounding Masyaf brought a sense of peace and solitude to him. A sense of safety and protection that he, himself, very rarely felt only during his time here did that sense came back to him. But hearing the tone in his voice, Hawke turn her light blue eyes to him an calm expression on her face.

"Your sound quit proud of you home. I wish I could say the something. We, my family and I never really stayed in one place for very long. Not till Lothering that is…but now….I can't really call it home." Hawke said sincerely then shook her head vigorously, "Shall we go speak to this Al Mualim person now?"

With a nodded, Altair lead the way going over to what Hawke had just said. She seemed truly interested and captivated by his home. Perhaps the reason she and her family moved about so much was that of her gift. If so then just staying in one village was not option for them. Yes, Masyaf was home but after he become an assassin he had not spend much time here then when the rank of Master assassin had been give to him it was even less now. In a way, he could understand what she said and what she felt.

Though he told himself he would not ask her any questions, Altair slow down his steps till he was walking side by side. His amber eyes side glace at her just to see her look at him for a second only to turn her attention elsewhere now. But that second was all he need to see and feel those light blue eyes of hers. Altair wouldn't say it out loud but there was something strange about her eyes. They just seemed to bright and vivid to be normal, it was like some one had lit a fire behind them making glow and if it were to suddenly to become night he would find those light blue eyes staring at him. This had the question out before he knew he spoke it.

"You call yourself a mage. Tell me, what is the different between a mage and a witch?" Altair asked keeping his face forward but his eyes on her.

Hawke did not answer right away not sure what to say exactly from actions he had displayed earlier and how to explain clearly the different between a mage and a witch. But she came to conclusion that it best to explain the different as her home world did rather then his.

"Were I came from. A witch is often a female former mage or female apostate who live outside the circle of magi or once was part of the circle. Who practices and use more forms of old magic that the Chantry has outlaw or forbidden. A mage is a male or female spell caster who is taught by the circle of magi which is watch over by the Chantry." Hawke said wondering if she should have gone into more debt.

Altair did not speak only took in Hawke words and judging them till he spoke again, "This Chantry, is your church?"

"Yes, it is." Hawke said watching him now as he become silent once again.

They came closer to the castle and Altair still had not spoke having Hawke wondering just what he was thinking. It was a bit of a surprise since he had hardly spoke to her during their trip to here just but occasionally give her warning or advisable on how to keep herself cool and out of the sun out in the desert. She had the sense that this man was indeed a dangerous one but honorable one. And she was betting on his honorable side he wouldn't do anything to her just yet till she meet this Al Mualim.

Across from her Altair was musing over her words about what she said but those were push back as the shadows of Masyaf castle came overhead bring back his forborne and darkest imaginings of his failure now. But before it could take full hold of him an other assassin hail him as he and Hawke made their way across the sun dappled market place. He tried to pulled himself together pushing back his shoulders and holding his head up trying to bring back the pride and honor he once had but lost now.

"Be quit." Altair whispered to Hawke getting a understand nodded from her.

It was Rauf and this made Altair heart sank further and deepen his feelings as Rauf who look up to him and admired to be who worshipped Altair like a god. It looked as though the younger man had been waiting for him. And as if to prove how much Rauf look up to him came bounded up now with wide and eager eyes only to slow down little by little as his eyes came on to Hawke changing the look his eyes into suspicion narrowing when his eyes came onto her bounded hands.

"Altair, you have returned…and you brought…a woman?" Rauf asked pleased to see his follow assassin but curious about the woman next to him.

"Pay her no attention. She is just merely with me for time being." Altair said seeing at how his words Rauf then turn his eyes from Hawke and himself to look behind them.

"It is good to see you are unharmed. I trust your mission was a success?" Ruaf asked turning his attention back to him thinking that perhaps Malik and Kadar would be arriving shortly after Altair and his woman.

Altair ignored the question turning his amber eyes way from the other man looking beyond him. He found it difficult to meet Rauf eyes for some reasons. Perhaps it was because Rauf look to him with such idolize the though of him knowing of his failure at Solomon's temple made his stomach turn into knots.

"Is the Master in his tower?" Altair asked turning his eyes back on to his fellow assassin.

"Yes, yes. Buried in his books as always. No doubt he is expects you but your friend here…" Rauf said not sure still on what to make of Hawke or the reason as to why Altair had her hands tied.

"I'm hardly his friend." Hawke said lifting up her hands now to show the dark skin man just how true her statement was.

"Ah, she speak. What is your name?" Rauf asked becoming a bit curious of her. She look very much like the woman the Templar's would have with them but she seemed different.

"I'm Marian Hawke." Hawke said giving Rauf a small nodded of the head as Altair give her a small snarl.

"You are a Templar then?" Rauf asked his right hand moving to his dagger now, Hawke eyes saw this.

"No, I'm…" Hawke stop looking to Altair now seeing if he would help or not.

"Do not worry about her, Rauf. I'm bring her to the Master. He will decide her fate." Altair said giving reassurance to the man now.

"I see…then I best not kept you away then." Rauf said moving a side now to let the two of them pass by.

"My thanks, brother." Altair said as he reach out grabbing Hawke arm now fingers tight ling themselves around her arm to the point of leaving marking on her.

Hawke give a small wince as she and him left Rauf there pass through the chattering village folk passing a fountainhead and beginning to make their way past the covered stall, booths, hay carts and benches over the paving until the dry and dust ground sloped sharply upward the parched grass brittle in the sunshine all paths now coming together leading them to the castle.

Hawke had attempted to free her arm but it only made the Syrian tighten his grip on her. Giving a sigh, she let force herself to relax wondering what to do now. It was clear as the sun in the sky that Altair was clearly not pleased with her speaking to this Rauf person. She just want to clarify just want situation she was in but that seemed to work against her rather then for her.

"Altair, was it?" Hawke said in attempt to gain his attention at lest now she knew his name, "I meant no harm. Just want to show I…"

"Enough, woman." Altair said whirling around causing to stop as he came face to face with her, "One thing, I ask. Just one thing, and you couldn't even do that!"

Hawke eyes narrowed at tan skin man words now, "May I remind you, I'm a person. Not some object you can pull around much less order around either!"

"A dangerous one at that. How do I not know you just not bewitch Rauf just now?"

"Right, because obviously that the first thing I'm going to do in this town and land that I know nothing about! Bewitch everyone I come across, oh how smart of me. Do ever you once think that maybe all I want is to go home?"

Altair could feel his anger building up, a fire burning inside him growing hotter and hotter as he stood over this pale skin woman looking into those glowing sky blue eyes that started back himself with just as much defiance and valor. It was clear to him then and there that this was a woman who would not just easy submit to him or anyone will for that matter. She would do as she please wither or not he or anyone else did not like it. Then he felt it, that strange energy reach out wrapping itself around his hand. It was like someone had gently poured cool water on to his hand moving upward now.

In blinding speed, Hawke let out a gasp as his other hand wrap around her throat now, his amber eyes glowing and changing into a golden color now. Her body shivered as his touch seemed to burn her cool skin feeling his anger coming off his body like heat waves. It sent a strange surge through her making the mana inside her spike just a little trying to reach out. She grit her teeth then forcing her mana to become still while trying to keep eye contact with Altair as he tower over her.

He suddenly then pulled her closer to him, his glowing golden eyes were roaming over her for just a second then in the next instant push her away turning around so that his back was now facing her. With a sharp jerk on the rope, Altair signal to her to began walking again. Saying nothing as she was baffled by his actions and those eyes of his, Hawke wonder if perhaps Altair held a bit of magic in himself and was simply unaware.

She shook her head then as that couldn't be possible, if Altair did will magic, why not use it on her? Even if he didn't know of it, his emotions if strong enough would cause act of magic itself and the anger she felt earlier coming off him would have been enough yet there was nothing. _'Then what is with the glowing eyes? Could he be possessed by a demon? Do they even have those here?' _thought Hawke keeping quite now.

As they continue to walk upward, Altair felt strangely uncomfortable at what had just transpired between them. His body felt prick around both his hands and arms now, it was tempting to shake his arms and hands to try rid this feeling off him but he did not want Hawke to know she had this effect on him. Instead he moved his mind to what he would have to tell his master about what had happen at the temple leaving Malik and Kadar at the hands of the Templars, losing the artifact along with Hawke.

As they came closer to fortress crossing the plateau, he give Hawke a look that said to be silent. She could see why as they were greeted by guards that guard the fortress, their hands on the hilts of their swords with watchful eyes. They greeted Altair but give her suspicious glances as they pass more so when they saw the rope tried around her hands. She kept quite and bow her head moving just a bit closer to white robe man. By now they had reached the grand archway that seemed to led them to the barbican.

"Stop." Altair spoke his eyes seeing a other figure just a head of him, he had a good idea who it was and why he was just standing there now, "Whatever happens, kept quite!"

Hearing the serious tone in his voice, her blues look over his shoulders to see yet a other man standing just some way from them. Her eyebrow rose at the site of him wondering just what about this had made Altair serious, well even more so.

"Fine." Hawke whispered to him letting her eyes fall to the ground but kept her ears open should she learn something.

It was Abbas who stood beneath a torch that had chased away what little darkness there was within the arch. He was leaning against the gray stones, bareheaded with his arms folded and his sword at his hips. Altair and Hawke came to a stop and for a moment or two the two men regarded one other as Hawke stood just behind feeling the tension and resentment to one each other.

Altair stood there staring at Abbas for just a moment thinking that just some years ago when they were just boys Abbas had once been his friend, the one person besides Al Mualim he had trusted in and perhaps cared very much like he was his own brother. But that was all now in the past, when Altair had gone and spoken the truth about his father. He watch as Abbas brown eyes moved from him then over to Hawke, his eyes going wide for a moment then narrowing.

He moved away from the castle stones now giving him a slowly mocking smile, "Ah, he returns at last" Abbs said looking pointedly over Altair's shoulder and pass the raven hair woman, "Were are the others? Did you and your whore here ride ahead, hoping to be the first ones back? I know you are loath to share the glory, but never thought you would share it with…"

Hawke grit her teeth together at the 'w' word making it all too tempting to push pass Altair sitting the ropes on fire just to let her punch this man right in the face. Maybe even turn him into a frozen statue or perhaps even a pure stone one. Yet before she could act or even speak a few words to cast a spell, Altair moved in front of her now shielding her way from this man view yet Altair did not speak or defended her. But this man seemed to taken his actions a means for words.

"Silence is just a another form of assent," said Abbas still trying to goad him and doing it with all the cunning of an adolescent. But his attention swayed over to woman now leaning a bit side way to see her but Altair moved every time blocking his view.

Abbas let out a low growl wondering just why this woman was so important to him, even to bring her here to Masyaf. In all the time he had know Altair even after all the lies he told him about his father, he had kept a eye on his suppose brother. The only time Altair had ever seek out a woman was to just satisfy his bodily needs and that was it. _'But what make her so different then the ones before?'_ thought Abbas knowing once done, Altair would send the concubines away.

"Have you nothing better to do?" Altair said bring Abbas attention back to him now.

"I bring word from the Master. He waits for you and this woman in the libaray," said Abbas, "Best hurry, no doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot."

"Another words," retorted Altair, "and I'll put my blade to your throat."

Smirking at him, Abbas replied back, "There will be plenty of time for that later, _brother._"

Altair glowed as he shouldered past him with Hawke following just behind him. He heard Abbas snort at him. He didn't think much about it as he look into the archway and pass only for a second later to hear Abbas yelp of pain followed by a string of curse words coming out of his mouth. Altair turn around to see Abbas digging his right foot into the ground which strangely on fire.

His amber eyes immediately look to Hawke who just simply stood there watching just for a moment then turn her head to him. She give him a simply 'what?' look but it was company by a sly smile. He knew that should discipline her for what she had just did even if a part of him was wondering how she had set Abbas foot on fire when that staff of hers was destroyed yet he found himself oddly smiling at her actions.

Hawke herself was quite surprise to see a smile on his face, she was certain that Altair would scold her even threaten her for what she had just done to Abbas yet all he did now was smile and turn a way. Though she figure it was because of the harsh tension and hated between, more like coming Abbas, them was the reason Altair let her actions pass. It had her wondering just what had transpired between the two of them causing some feeling between the two men. Yet she push those thoughts away, whatever was going on between the two of them was their problem not hers.

They continued through the archway into a courtyard and training square with a walk path leading up to the castle to a doorway to Al Maulim's tower. There was guardsmen bowed their heads to Altair while narrowing there eyes at Hawke but said nothing, only acknowledging their Master Assassin rightfully commanded who in turn acknowledged them.

They made their way up a set of steps of the tower towards the what Hawke figure was Master chamber. Here she saw the room was warm with the air heavy with sweet scent that hang in the air. Dust dance in shafts of light from she could see a window at the far end, where a very much older man stood wearing a s similar robes only for it to be black rather then white were he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. _'This must be Al Mualim.'_ thought Hawke feeling a sense of dread filling her stomach, her eyes looking around the room now trying to figure out were this sudden feeling came from.

In a corner, carrier pigeons cooed quietly in their cage and around him were his books and his manuscripts, thousands of years of Assassin literature and learning either on shelves or stacked in tottering, dusty piles. His sumptuous robes flowed about him, his long hair lay over his shoulders, and he was as usual contemplative.

"Master," said Altair breaking the thick silence that had fall over them when Al Mualim had turn his head to see who had enter his tower a disapproving frown coming to his face at seeing his pupil come in with a woman by his side.

With out a word, Al Mualim turned fully around walking toward his desk with it scrolls littering it and the floor beneath it. His one good eye still on the two of them, he regarded Altair with one sharp, flinty eye then turning it onto Hawke. For the first time in her life, Hawke felt a cold death grip settled over her heart when that sharp eye came onto her. It felt more harsher and threatening then any templars had given her. Causing her to take a step back as she look away.

At last Al Mualim spoke, beckoning to his pupil, "Come forward. Tell me of your mission and why you have brought this woman with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Four

**Author Note: Hello, everyone. I want to thank everyone for staying with the story and the long update. Also, I like to wish everyone a Happy Holidays, an Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do ingore any miss spelled words and grammer errors. All and in all, please enjoy the new chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Four

After hearing Al Mualim speak everything began to go blurry and unclear, once still solid colors begin to mix creating a rainbow effect as voices began to fade away getting a sense that everything fading away from her freeing her from the dream memory. But her body felt heavy and tense as her mind becoming clear and thoughts there were now finally her own began make their way into her head.

She strained her ears trying to hear it the people from before but was only met with the sounds of beeps, whistles and hissing sounds now. Carefully she opened her eyes, letting her sky blue eyes take in bright sunlight that blinded her for a moment. Out of instincts, she rose her right hand to shield her eyes turning her head to the side, only to find her hands were tied down. Still she turn her head to the side just to see a window showing her the blue skies with white clouds lazing about with mountains out in the distance with water just laying some way from them.

Unfortunately, the motion cause something that was long thin and under her scalp had her gasping out loud. Gritting her teeth, she slowly rose herself from the strange berth she had been lying in only to let out a hiss of pain is something burned her reminding her of her hands were unavailable along with feel of the needle pulling against her scalp. Glancing down to see a glowing light blue manacle circled around both of her wrist.

"W…ah…" She try to speak but her voice caught in her throat. She trying to swallow in attempt bring moisture into her dry throat, it help but only a little.

'_Where am I?' _She thought taking a moment to study her surrounding area. From what she could tell she had been laid right in the center of the stone built room. There were other windows covered in color glasses with pillars of stone holding the ceiling just to her right side seemed to be a stairway leading down. Stranger still was the strange glowing blue liquid circling around her intertwining informing strange glyphs and symbols around her and onto the manacle. Father more were a trial of cables that were leading right side of the room were stacked against the wall were a row of computers and databanks which was sounds she had been hearing earlier.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she try to remember what happened to her before all of this but the only things her mind came up with was a light tan skin man standing right before her wearing a white hoodie with gray jeans holding a glowing gold sphere as his hand drawn back then thrusting it forward causing a shooting pain in her stomach as she gasp out loud her mind shock by his actions. The truly last thing she could remember was feeling a outlandish force lashing out from her striking at the man before her then darkness taking her.

"That right, the apple…Juno….ah, Desmond…" She said remembering his name and Rebecca and Shaun and finally her own name.

Lucy try to move her hands again but was stop by the manacles again as they burned her skin. _'What is this?' _thought Lucy leaning down as close she could studying them trying to see if there is a way she could break them. They looked thin and fragile an easy break the only problem was it would possibly burn her more. Taking that chance Lucy took a deep breath as she clenched her teeth together as she pulled against the manacles the held her.

Her eyes closed as her skin began to blister and break out from the sold form of this light blue substance bring some tears to her eyes.

Finally the manacles shattered into small pieces allowing her hands to be free. Letting out a shaking breath she turned sideways letting her feet touch the floor now. A hiss came out of her mouth as the stinging pain in zip through her head. As much as she wanted to sit there and thinking about what had just happen to her and how she got here in the first place giving her mind a chance to piece itself back to together and that started with removing whatever was in her head. She wince as the first of two needles were pull out form her scalp, staring at it and the small bit of blood on it then quickly removing the last one. Her training as a assassin told her, she need to be on the move now before who ever was there before came back.

Rising from the strange berth, Lucy carefully stepped about the circle with the glyphs and symbols try not to touch anything other then solid stone floors, her eyes looking around the room for some type of weapon only to find none. Nothing but the berth and glowing blue water and cables about as she walk slowly. Coming to the stairs, she knee down slowly leaning over the side of the stairs seeing if there was anyone guarding the end of the stairways. From what she could see there was no one there but a door; carefully she took one step at a time listening for any voices and footsteps coming her way but still she heard nothing.

Now at the door she see could see it was made out wood with iron plates on it with a doorknob. Lucy press her ear against the door listening for anything that could at lest till her what was going on around her as her hand wrap around the knob. She didn't understand this at all, if she had been captured by the Assassins then there should at least be a few Assassins around her ensuring she didn't escape. Or if it was the Templars, Warren would at lest be here asking her questions about what had happen and were the apple was yet there was nothing.

But just as her hand was a around the knob an tingling sensation shot up her arm. Jerking her arm back her eyes widen as the knob became covered with ice spreading over the door and onto the wall itself. Swearing under her breath, Lucy backed away from the door her eyes still lock on the door and the ice that covered it. Rather then be scared or frightened by what had just happen, she was instead curious and interested by this.

"Is this…magic?" Lucy asked out loud bringing her hand up letting just the tip of her fingers brush against the ice now.

She had see it before but only in memories of Desmond ancestors Altair Ib-La'ahad and Marian Hawke then in Ezio Auditore and Adele Sozzi. Yet her it was right in front of her very eyes at the tips of her fingers making her warm skin cold now.

Backing away from the ice cover door, Lucy see there was only one she could escape this place was by the window. Going back up the stairs while glance once more over her shoulder, Lucy power walk across the room over the window now placing her hands just on the edges carefully leaning outward. Her light sky blue eyes widen at seeing just how high up she was. The stone used to build the tower were smooth down to a fine surface that it was near impossible to grip onto.

There was a few cracks, breaks and fractures but she wasn't sure if she could risk trying to climb down with the most likely out coming being her falling to her death. Biting her lower lip, she moved away from the window getting wisps of light colored blond hair to brush against her face. Just a second later her ears pick up the sound of cracking noise that grew louder and louder till boom echo around the stone room.

"Shit!" Lucy hiss out moving quickly over to the berth laying down on it closing her eyes as she slow down her breathing. She wasn't sure how many people were coming but if she could knock out a few, she could attempt an escape down the stairs.

"Any news yet from Howel, yet?" asked a young high pitch voice sounding very much feminine.

"Nothing yet, but don't worry about him, Naina. Howel knows what he doing, he isn't a Grey Warden for nothing." said a other voice, deeper holding a what Lucy could identify as a French accent.

'_Grey Wardens? How?' _thought Lucy but kept her eyes close with her breathing still down to that of a sleeper now. But her mind was racing, how could there be Grey Wardens here? The Wardens didn't involve themselves with Assassin's business or Templar business either unless it involved a blight. But that hadn't happen since Ezio time unless there was a blight now. If so, then was it possible she wasn't the only one here the others could be here too just in different rooms possibly going through the same thing as she was.

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder gently as she woman spoke up again, "I know, Donnie. But I still worry…there is just so few of us now…so few true Grey Wardens that hold onto what they have foreswore to do."

"It is a sad thing to see just how strong a hold the Templars have now." The man Donnie said, "But if you and Lita are right about her then maybe we can stem the tide."

For a moment, Lucy thought about just laying there and listening to what they had to say especially the news about the Templars invading the Grey Warden order. And how the Grey Wardens templars were now possibly doing here. But those questions would have to be for a other time. With swift movement, her right hand grad the one on her shoulder pull the woman Naina as she roll over on the berth using her weight and strength to throw her.

A strangle cry came from her left along with a loud 'What!' as Lucy knee down right behind the berth stone then in a burst of speed and agility she jump up quickly placing her dominant foot onto the berth moving forward as she draw her right arm back readying her fist to hit into the woman partner face only to see he wasn't there. Glancing out the corner of her left eye just to see a outline of a man with arms raised with a glint of something shiny followed by a whistling sound head for her.

Bending her knees she jump off the berth and onto the floor rolling just as arrow flew by. She was on her feet kneeing down with her arms up as light blue eyes looking around for the archer. She let out a hiss of pain as a sharp pain shot up her shoulder now making her turn and run towards the stone pillars hitting her back against the cool stone. Her eyes looking down at her right shoulder to see a blot of red now staining her shirt.

"Wait! We meant you no harm!" shouted out a Naina but Lucy stay hidden by the pillar.

"Your friend sure meant harm." Lucy shout back as her hands dig into her pockets jeans trying to see if there was anything she could use to stop the bleeding.

"And for that I apologize. We were taken by surprise and just simply react." Naina said sound quit sincere about what she did.

"If that true, then do you care to tell me why I am here? And what exactly do the Grey Wardens want with us?" Lucy asked mentally cursing at seeing there was nothing she could do for the cut now.

"There is no us. It just you. And why you are here…is because we need your help." Naina said pleadingly.

'_She sounds sincere.' _thought Lucy but she didn't make a move as she look to the right seeing that there was three pillars could give her some cover from arrows but it was Naina she was worried about. That woman was a mage and possibly had a spell or two ready to use on her. And she had seen exactly what mages could do thanks to Desmond memories.

"Me? Why?" Lucy asked leading turn the left attempting to see were the two of them were.

"Because of who your ancestors were. And what they came to know about Architect along with Dalish artifacts." said Donnie obviously trying to help Naina plea her case.

"I think you got the wrong person. My ancestors are Assassins and from…" Lucy started to say when a deep Italian sounding accent spoke up.

"We did not get the wrong person, Lucy."

"Edward?" said Lucy staying in place as the man know as Edward continue to speak to her. She knew him, he was a templar who was to supposed wait for her at the meeting spot with other templars once she had the apple.

"I know it is difficult to believe. But what I say is the truth. You were not born in that other world but here in this one."

"You're lying."

"Am I? You told me yourself the reason you join the Templars wasn't because of what they believe in but because they could hold answer to the questions that have been clouding your mind since you were ten."

Lucy said nothing then at Edward words as they were true. She had join the Templars only to find answers to the questions that had been bothering her since childhood. Waking up in a plain room with nothing more then just bedside desk and a lamp. Staring at the ceiling wondering how she had gotten there along with thoughts of trying to remember her name only to come up blank. With no memories of what happen before she had awaken up in this strange, unfamiliar room.

That when the questions began to raise up along with William coming into the room giving her a smile that she could tell was completely fake and force with a sinking feeling that the man before her was someone she couldn't trust so easy. William had told her, that he and his team had arrived at her parents home saying they had come to save her parents and her only to find her parents had been killed by Templars and just only saved her from the fire they had started.

The story sound to be true and at first it didn't raise any questions but as the years went by, strange dreams began to visit her at night. Someone or something, whispering to her in the dreams. Figures pass before her in dreams, reaching out to touching her for her just a moment only to disappear away with words lingering. Waking up with a tingling sensation all over her body. Then memories would come of a man and woman, the man wearing body armor color in blue, white and gray with the woman wearing along robe with the same color.

That was when she began to ask questions, questions with always near perfect answer or simply told that she had nothing to worry about and force more on her training then on these weird memories and strange dreams that would come to her at night. Only for things to become strangely silent around her when she become a apprentice under William. No one would talk to her anymore about her childhood or the family she had lost in the fire when she was only ten.

The times that she brought it up, William would scold her for it saying the past was in the past and that she need to force on her training if she wanted to get revenge on the Templars who had killed her family which was strange, she had felt no burning need or anger to avenge her family that was said to be taken away nor any clear memories about them. and youThe only thing her mind came up with was a man and woman face that were blurry in her mind eye only for it to disappear behind black smoke and a burning red heat.

Others would answers her questions but it all sounds like they were speaking from some write script telling her just what she need to hear in order for to stop poking around about herself or the memories she no longer held. Feeling that something was being kept from her for whatever reason, Lucy had stop asking and simply observe everyone actions around her. For some time everything seemed normal to her to a point she had almost forgotten the bizarre actions of others till she had gone under cover for Abstrego Industries. It was then that the weird dreams and memories began to come back to her just more clearer. Only for it to worsen when she meet subject Sixteen a.k.a Clay Kaczmarek.

Images of people and places plagued her mind even when she wasn't sleeping now yet when she had work with Clay they just seemed stronger then before to the point when she had just touch the blond hair man a strange vision had over come her just for a moment.

Of a city burning around her, people screaming and crying out in pain with her standing just before two people. One of a man with short graying hair with and pointed ears wearing black robes with seemed to be a staff top end of it hand crafted with three dragon heads snarling downward into a blue orb shouting at a blond hair woman covered in full steel gray body armor with a sword branded on the front, her ice blue eyes narrowing at the point ear man before her.

Then it was gone, leaving her standing there just for a moment before Clay went back into the room mumble under his breath about something after he had been released from the Animus. Afterwards she had done all that she could to avoid touching Clay should it trigger a other vision.

"Lucy…." Edward voice called out to her disturbing her thoughts and bring her back to reality.

Lucy chewed her bottom lip thinking of what to say to Edward, Edward who was not only a Templar but also a Gray Warden. Perhaps that was the reason she had trusted him enough to telling him the real reason she had join the Templars. She had felt that something was off about him separating Edward from the other Templars.

"And what? Do you have the answers I'm looking for?" Lucy asked now leading against the pillar now. She couldn't head straight for the stairs yet, she would have to disarm them first before she could escape.

"Unfortunately, no I do not." said Edward but she could hear the still _but _that hang in the air now.

"But…?"

"If you will help us and go through memories of your ancestors. We can help you find out the answers to your questions." Edward said neatly it almost had her considering saying yes to him.

"Except for the fact my ancestors were not Altiar and Marian." said Lucy at lest she hope so because in a way that would mean she and Desmond were related to one other.

"Tell me, Lucy. During this dream memories, who do you feel more connect too?" Edward asked sounding as if he knew the answer to that question.

Edward waited for her to answer but received silence instead. Believing she was about to attack them, he turn his head slightly to Donnie nodding at him then over to Naina giving her to the signal. In a flash, Donnie was out of sight while Naina grabbed her staff as she brought her right hand; her right index finger moving through the air as she spoke in a low tone voice.

Edward himself ready for the attack standing tall with his shoulders back as his hands moved to his back letting his fingers slip around the handles of his daggers. His hazel eyes scanning the area for her. There was a movement just to his left side prompting him to unleash his daggers just as shadow attack him. Next to him, Naina gasp stepping back quickly have not been in a real fight as she had just recently join the order.

Edward felt his old bones judder from the high kick jumping away as Lucy spin around to land a other kick. She landed right in front of him raising her head locking her light sky blue eyes with his hazel ones. Spinning his daggers in his hands then closing his fist around the handles he spread his legs about bring up his arms to his front.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy took in Edward stance seeing his short brown hair with tints of Grey in it more so then the last time she had saw him. A full mustache covering his light color skin now wearing nothing but a simple Grey shirt with blue wool coat with jean pants. Funny, she would have figure as a Grey Warden he would have been wearing some type of battle armor not casual clothing.

Just some feet away from her was a woman with long black hair held back in a low pony tail with deep tan skin with golden-brown eyes lock onto her. She wore a simple long sleeve shirt with a vest that held many pockets on it. She also wore with look to be khakis pants with just as many pockets on it as the vest holding a blue and Grey staff with what look to be a sliver model of a griffin on top of the staff.

Turning her eyes away from the mage, Lucy saw that there was just two of them meaning the third one was hiding most likely behind the pillars just she had been. She would deal with him later as charged at Edward turning her body slightly as she rose her right fist keeping her left hand low to catch his arm. Edward block her strike with his left arm as his right arm up came up dagger posed to cut throw her. His hazel eyes watch as her left hand grasp his right hand twisting it in a attempt to lose his hold on his weapon.

Lucy eyes widen as his right hand twisted away from her then fingers grasp around her very hand as his left hand did the same. Quickly she brought up her left leg using the ball of her feet to kick the center of his stomach just to have it block by his knee. Then in a quick movement Edward moved away from her just a couple of paces. Lowering herself she step forward ready to kick his feet from under him when her body became stiff forcing her to stand right up with her arms coming to her side.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as her head was force to look up at the ceiling now as the air around her became heavy keeping her from moving at all.

"I'm sorry, but the spell will only last a couple of more minutes. Till then please try to calm down. What Edward said is true, we don't mean to harm you." Naina said placing her staff on her back now.

"More magic?" said Lucy feel the charge energy circling around her touching her very skin making the air and gravity feel like a ton on her. Yet she could feel her body relax as the mama from the spell seemed to seeping into her skin. Sending a tingling sensation up her body making her mind relax clearing it of all thoughts now.

Seeing how Lucy was not even trying to fight the paralyzing spell, Edward waved his hand to Naina to release the spell. Giving a concerned look to the brown-graying hair man she did was she was signal to do drawing fourth mama around her hands then shooting it towards Lucy causing the spell to waver for just a moment then disappear now freeing her.

Lucy gasp stumbling a little as her feet touch the ground coming to a halt now taking some time to gather her bearings. Her eyes glance up to see a calloused hand offering itself to her with a tattoo of a griffin just on the wrist. It was Edward who now stood before her giving her a genuine look on his face. Her eyes moved over to the black hair mage for a moment seeing if she was about to do anything only to receive a small smile from the female mage now.

"You can trust us, Lucy. We will not kept secret from you nor will use them to kept you at our side." Edward said knowing it was the Assassin who kept the secrets from her and the Templars who had used them to kept her at their side.

"Say that is true, what will kept you from changing your minds later on?" Lucy asked still not sure if she could really trusted him or his companions. After all if she couldn't fully trust the Assassin's and never trusted the Templars. What difference did the Grey Wardens have?

"Real Wardens keep their promises regardless of the outcomes." Edward said closing his hand now bring it to his side now.

"Now say what you said earlier is true, then my ancestors are…" Lucy started to say but Naina cut her off.

"Just one, we believe that it is Marian Hawke. We used her armor…well just the part we were able to find using that as a connection between you and Hawke spirit. With that we used a bit of your blood to strengthen it and some lyrium to help relive the memories of life." Naina said speaking up so fast Lucy was sure he was about to stumble over her words.

"You're….a blood mage?" Lucy asked her body stiffen she had knew just what blood mages could do from what Ezio had learn from Adele, a female mage just like Hawke and Naina.

"No! I babble a bit but I never full used blood magic." Naina said bring up her hands making her fingers interlock.

"Not a blood mage, right, I haven't heard that one before." said Lucy turning her eyes away from Naina looking at Edward now.

"If you trust us now, we can move down stairs and talk a bit more. Explain what is going on and what it has to do with you. As well take care of that wound of yours." Edward said turning side for her to see he was trusting her enough that he believe she wouldn't try to escape now.

Lucy was silent for some minutes before speak up now, "Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Good, come follow us now." Edward said moving to the stairs now.

"Wait…what about Donnie?" Lucy asked pausing a moment to see if the archer would show himself now.

"Don't worry, he down the stairs in case you got pass us." Naina said giving her a sly smile now.

"Oh, I see." Lucy said that would explain were he had disappear too.

"Come, we have much to talk about." Edward said heading now to the stairs leaving just Lucy and Naina alone now.

"Um, after you." Naina said stepping back to let Lucy throw first.

Lucy given a small nodded to the female mage following after Edward now. Her thoughts wondering on just how she fall into all of this and what Hawke, her supposed ancestor have to do with all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Five

**Author Note: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I was having some trouble with it and the chapter before it. Needless to say I really wasn't happy with the fourth chapter, so I went over it and change a few details and add some new ones. Also, I was splitting my time between that chapter and playing the Mass Effect series which I never play before. So I'll say it again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this chapter!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Five

The air between the three of them was uneasy and on edge as they walk down the stairs to the ice cover doors. Naina had to move head of Lucy and Edward placing her tan skin hand on the ice for just a mere moment before the crystal blue ice began to break and shatter under her touch till there was none. Opening the door, Naina step a side letting the two of them walk by her, walking down a new set of stairs into a other chamber.

But as they walk by her, Lucy eyes moved from watching Naina passing by Edward back figure to arriving on a other figure. Causing her to halt for just a moment at seeing him, a young man with very short reddish brown hair standing at average height pointing a arrow right the door in preparation of stopping her should she had pass Edward and Naina.

His deep green eyes stared right at her locking instantly with her own, almost challenging her. Making her throat tighten unexpectedly as a tingling sensation ran from the tips of her fingers up her arms and down to the bare soles of her feet. Her eyes shifted only to widen at seeing his ears. They were not the normal rounded ears of a human but a upward point ears of a elf. _'Oh my god, he a elf! A real elf!' _thought Lucy as her eyes went back to his green ones feeling the tingling feeling return.

Her fingers curled into themselves as she tried to shake off the sensation quietly, not wanting either of them to notice her sudden discomfort or surprise at seeing the green eye elf before them. Breaking eye contact, Lucy felt now would be a good time to start asking a bit more questions now.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked turning her back to were they had just come from. Seeing they had moved out of one chamber room into a other one. But this one didn't have any windows as the top one just a other door similar to the one to they had just come from.

"Lake Calenhad. The room we just came from was once called the Harrowing chamber." Edward said as he came to a stop giving a nodded to their companion who lowered his quiver but did not sheath his arrow.

"Why is it called that?" Lucy asked a bit baffled by the name.

"In times of old, apprentices of the circle of Magi were brought up here during the night for their final test, The Harrowing. It was a test to see if young mages could resist the temptation of a demon. If they could, they were given the rank of enchanter. If they couldn't resist the demon, the Templars of the Chantry would strike them down then and there." Naina said explaining the name of chamber to her.

"That is still isn't being done now…is it?" Lucy said, bringing up her right arm letting her other had wrap itself around her right wrist rubbing the burn marks.

"No, it not. Not since the War between the Templars and Mages." The elf said still starting at her with those challenging green eyes of his. She could only nodded slowly at him in understanding.

"Lucy, let me introduce you to Donnie here. He is also a Gray Warden who just recently join us a few months ago." Edward said giving a side look over to the reddish hair elf now as he introduced him to her.

Donnie seemed to felt Edward stare on him as he suddenly shifted his body weight from one foot to a other. Seeing this action seemed to satisfy Edward before turning back to her now. She watch them just a bit longer before speaking up.

"I see." Lucy said getting the sense Edward had just scold Donnie for his behavior towards her. It was quite obvious that he did not trust her the way Edward and Naina did and he was broadcasting it out with his body language.

"We can talk more later, after I attendant to Lucy wound right now." Naina said quickly moving to Lucy side.

"Of course, my apologies Lucy. Naina, once you are done. Please show Lucy to her room then down to the mess hall." said Edward patting Donnie shoulder before moving to the other door now.

Now on the third floor down, Naina gently tip Lucy on her non-injury shoulder leading her away to the right were Edward and Donnie moved to the left side of chamber. Saying nothing, Lucy followed Naina keeping a eye out for anything that could possible tell her more about this place. The only things that stood out was that there many rooms leading on both sides of the stone hallway with pillars and the occasional faded status of either man or woman hold a spears in their hands. One thing she did notice was a other door leading possibly to a other floor and a way out.

She made a mental note as to were this door was and how far it was from Naina room in case the chance to escape should things between her and the Gray Wardens sour over the next minutes. Other thing she notice was unlike the harrowing chamber were there was modern technology it was very lacking down here. Most of the pillars held chandeliers that had lit candles along the hallway even more of those statues holding a spears were being used to hold some candles. _'How odd.' _thought Lucy wondering if perhaps there was a lack of electrical power or they simply kept generators at the top of the tower for the computers and monitors.

"Here we are." said Naina opening a door making the hinges of the door squeak from the lack of use making her wince slightly at the noise.

Lucy step into the room taking how large the place was with a fairly old modern bed with pale white blanket and sheets along with matching pillows were right across from her. Her carefully eyes moved to the right and left side seeing that the bed was really the only furniture in the room and nothing else except for a the two statues holding some blows with a lit fire. Moving over to the bed, she saw that a hedge wall and statues had been place in the room for whatever that purpose was.

"Is this you're room?" Lucy asked moved to see what was behind the hedge wall now.

"No, this will be your room. Mine is just right next to yours." Naina said willingly staying right in the door way, "Listen I just going to across over to mine and get the first aid. I'll be right back."

"Okay,…sure." Lucy said moving back form the wall seeing that there was nothing but some open trunks with lots of books and bottles of some sort along with a table fill with books and chair back there. She was tempted to go over there and see just what Naina was reading but hearing she was about to be left a lone was opportunity to escape.

"Good. Wait here, okay?" Naina said leaving the room closing the door right behind her causing the hinges of the door to squeak again.

Hearing the door shut and click, Lucy slowly moved around the room towards the door just to see if Naina had left it unlock and unguarded. Only half way across the room the hair on her neck and arms stood up as a chill creeped along her body. Taking in a shatter breath as her eyes widen as everything suddenly become very bright like someone had turn on a flashlight right in front of her face.

Closing her eyes, the chill and goosebumps just grew stronger as everything began to sway under her feet giving her a vertigo feeling with her stomach jumping up into her throat. To calm herself down, Lucy took slow deep breaths as she gradually open her eyes hoping whatever she was feeling had pass. Yet as her eyes open, everything around her had change.

The once nearly empty room was now no longer empty. Instead there was a trunk at the fair right side of the room as to the left side was a line with two bookcases filled with books with a very much older bed right across the door. But more importantly was a older man standing right next to her. He had graying brown hair held in a short ponytail with pierced ears along with short beard and tan skin. He stood there wearing some kind of white and silver armor with a dagger and a long sword on his back.

He stood there in a serious stance while talking to some woman right before him. The woman herself only came to the man chest with dark hair held in a ponytail with locks of hair having fall out over her golden eyes and a form of tattoo on the right side of her face. She wore a golden and blue robe with a staff on her back that made her slightly tan skin stand out as spoke with the man who answered her questions. Lucy tried to listen in but could hear nothing as the two of them spoke yet whatever they were talking she just knew it was important. _'Why can't I hear them?!' _thought Lucy.

She tried to move closer to them yet her body ignored her order as it stayed in the same spot. Just as it seemed it she was going to witness whatever was happing before her the image was beginning to brighten only to flash brightly causing her to close her eyes once again. The chill and goosebumps sensation disappeared leaving her standing there taking in deep breaths as she tried to wrap her mind around at what had just happen.

"Lucy?" called out Naina seeing the blonde hair woman just standing there some feet away from the bed and door now.

Lucy blink once then twice before speaking, "I…."

"What happen?" Naina asked quickly coming over to Lucy side taking her hand and leading her over to the bed.

"Honestly, I do not know." Lucy said, truthfully. Looking over to the spot she was just held in.

"Tell me, I might be able to help." Naina said placing the first aid down on the bed, opening it to brining out some cotton balls and alcohol pads.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I was exploring the room when I came to this spot."

Lucy took the moment to raise her hand and point out the spot were whatever had happen to her out. Naina look over to the spot for a moment her brow frowning together as her eyes narrow for just a moment. Then she turn her eyes back onto the blond hair woman before speaking up.

"Then suddenly it was like the air around me just change. It made the air on my skin raise up and made my stomach turn. When I open my eyes…everything had change." Lucy said watching as Naina open a alcohol pad.

"What exactly did you see?" Naina asked as she moved up closer to see the cut on her arm now.

"A man and woman, it looked like they were talking. But…ouch!"

"Sorry! Keep going."

Lucy sigh before taking a deep breath, "I couldn't hear what they were saying."

"What did they look like?" Naina asked now raising her hand up to the wound.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Lucy asked jerking her arm away.

"It's okay. I just going to heal it." said Naina gathering up mana into her hand letting flow from her hand and onto Lucy arm now.

The feel of the mana was nothing she ever felt before, it was like a warming yet cool sensation that trickle over her wound. She could feel her skin move as a knitting feel came from the wound; she look down just to see the cut slowly closing now. Starting at the end then moving inward till there was nothing but a soft pink color scar now.

"There now. That should do it." Naina said pulling her hand way giving Lucy a chance to examine over the wound now.

"That…was incredible." said Lucy letting a finger trace over it. She glance up to see Naina giving her a small smile now. She glance away for a moment feeling a bit of guilt at having tried to plan a escape route earlier. Feeling the need to change the atmosphere, Lucy brought up the strange event.

"As I was saying before, there was a man and woman who were talking. But I couldn't hear what they were saying. As for what they look like, the man was a bit older with brown graying hair held in a ponytail. With a full bread and pierced ears wearing some kind of armor with a dagger and long sword on his back. As for the…" said Lucy but Naina cut her off.

"A bit shorter then the man, wearing a ponytail with locks of hair in front of her face with a tattoos on the right side of it. Wearing golden and blue colored robes?" said Naina getting a nodded from her.

"I think I know who you are talking about. But I think it best to wait, I want to tell Edward about this too." Naina said fretfully as she got up from the bed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked following after Naina now.

"Wait? No…at lest I think so." said Naina bring her hands up and began to, nervously circle them around each other.

That caused Lucy to raise an eyebrow at her as she brought up her arms to her chest crossing them over. The golden-tan woman shifted uneasily under Lucy eye, she had a idea on what just happen and why but she want to inform Edward first before telling Lucy and possibly telling Quinn they would need to keep Lucy out of the Fade for some time. _'Quinn won't be happy about that.' _thought Naina quickly turning away from the other woman, opening the door now.

"Come on, I think it best if we head to mess hall now. I'm sure Edward and Donnie are waiting for us." Naina said hastily leaving the room causing Lucy to follow afterward who still hadn't her question answered.

_Circle Tower-Mess Hall_

Donnie sat at one of the many new tables they had brought in some months earlier letting his feet rest on top and he leaned back in his chair. His green eyes were on the Mess hall door waiting for Naina and Lucy to come in. Personally he would have followed after Naina and Lucy to ensure the blonde hair woman wouldn't tried to escape but Edward had force him away allowing the two woman to be alone. Reach to his side, he pulled out a arrow with long swan feathers on the end of it. Carved in it were elven symbols of their gods and goddess, it was one of gifts given to him when he had become a Gray Warden and left his homeland.

"You don't trust her." said a older voice causing Donnie to look up to see Edward now moving to sit across from him.

"It would be foolish of us to do so. And yet you are." Donnie said placing the arrow back into his quiver now.

"If we do not trust her first, how do we expect her to do the same?" said Edward placing his elbows on the table as he brought his hands together before his face.

"We don't. I would just lock her way in that so called room of hers. Or allow Quinn to cast that spell of theirs as many times as he wants." Donnie said starkly taking his feet of the table now.

"And what would you do if Lucy lost herself in The Fade? Or if that one piece of Hawke spirit were to take over? Or worse, what if a demon were to possess her? What then?" Edward asked looking into Donnie green bottle eyes.

"It not exactly as if we _need_ her. I'm sure we can find others." said Donnie looking away from Edward then.

"No, it has to be her." said Edward shaking his head.

"Why? What is so special about her that we are risking everything for this one person?" Donnie asked his green eyes flashing with anger and distrusted.

Edward didn't say anything at that moment as Naina and Lucy came into the mess hall then causing both man and elf to look over to them. Seeing them and the looks of worry on Naina face as well as Lucy displeased expression, Edward and Donnie instantly knew something had happen.

"What wrong?" Edward asked standing up swiftly as both women approached him.

"I think we been keeping Lucy in The Fade to long it might have caused a incident just earlier. Perhaps,….sometime outside the fade will be good for her." Naina said as she began to explain what had happen, "Especially since the veil here in the tower is very thin and she just saw the Gray Ward Commander from…"

"Wait! What do you mean The Fade is affecting me? Is this what you won't tell me earlier?" Lucy asked turning to look over at the female mage as she move away from the other woman now.

Naina shifted again uneasily, "Well, since you're a normal person, you would only be able to enter The Fade in your sleep but you would not in a sense be awake or as we mages know as self-aware during that time. Unless a demon had trap you in a nightmare keeping you there in which case…"

"Naina, you rumbling." said Donnie getting her back on track as the four listen to her.

"Right, of course, as I was saying you won't be aware but thanks to our spell and the lyrime and the blood magic we been using on you be in a sense aware of what was happing. Though there could be a chance it could possibly affecting your spirit somehow." said Naina

"And incident earlier? What exactly happened?" Edward asked coming over to Lucy now giving her a once over.

"As I recall, Naina was about to tell us when Lucy rudely cut her off." said Donnie crisply getting the blonde hair woman to glare at him.

"Donnie, not now." Edward said sternly then look to Lucy and Naina to explain it was then that Lucy deiced to speak up first.

"Look as I told Naina. I was just exploring the room when I felt this shift in the air. Like a chill came over me causing goosebumps and this sense of change around me. I closed my eyes for just a couple of minutes and when I open them again. Everything had change." said Lucy before going on and explain what else happen.

During that time, Edward stayed silence as he listen to Lucy and Naina talk about what had happen. Only bring up his hand to his chin as a sign he was thinking. Once the two were done talking, the older man turn his eyes away for a moment then look back on Lucy.

"I think it would be best if we follow Naina advice. The veil here is too thin and we do not want to endanger Lucy to the danger of The Fade more then we have too." Edward said only to have Donnie speak up.

"You might say that but I don't think Quinn will go for that." said Donnie knowing that the old mage would pitch a fit about this.

"Leave Quinn to me. I'll will speak to him about this. Now then, the food is ready and waiting to be eaten. Shall we began?" Edward said turning their attention to the food now.

Getting the feeling that Edward would not speak anymore about this, Lucy walk over to the table as Naina went to the back of the mess hall to get the food. As Naina came back in, the smell of the food carried into the room. The smell of cooked ham, and roasted meat along with baked bread came in making her stomach growl in deep hunger now. She vaguely remember Edward saying she had been in the fade for the pass three days now, so there wasn't any doubt she was in fact very hungry.

Unfortunately, she left like she couldn't enjoy her meal to the full with a pair of harsh eyes on her. She didn't have to look up to see who exactly was watching her because he already made it clear just what he thought of her or the fact he didn't trust her at all. Yet she ignored him for the sake of the meal and the fact she wanted to speak with Edward more about the dangers of being in the fade alone with no one to interrupt them or eavesdrop on them. When dinner was over, Lucy wait to see what everyone was going to do afterwards.

Naina announced she would be cleaning and washing the dish with Donnie help who was forced into it while Edward said he would be retiring to his room for the night. Hearing that, Lucy excused herself from the table saying she too would retire to her room for the night. Once she was out of the mess hall, Lucy back track the way Naina and she had come from. Only to find herself now alone in a empty hallway with two sides filled with doors and having no idea which one belong to Edward.

Remembering that Naina was just right next to hers, Lucy decided to see just what the young mage room look like. Naina room holding various books and scolls with piles of paper scattered along a hug rounded tables that held very types of plants and empty flasks along with a small fireplace with a dying fire. Chests and cabinets along the length of the walls with clothes, socks and robes laying on them or around them.

The second one which she believe to be long to Donnie, which held on the left side of the room various types of bows hanging on the wall with on the opposite side show different types of arrows. There were even some even beautiful woven tapestries hanging on the walls looking to show elven men and woman in various forms and stances. Whether they were of battles or legends or even both, Lucy quickly closed the door.

Taking in a deep breath, she knew couldn't risk spending what little time she had looking into every room. Instead she took a moment to still her body and mind thinking on just were Edward would be in this lengthy hallway. _'Edward is the leader in this group, so naturally he won't be at the very front of the hall. No, he be in the very end of it.' _ thought Lucy doing one quick glace over her shoulder to see if Naina or Donnie were coming just around the corner.

Seeing no one nor hearing anything, the blond hair woman hastily walk down the corridor till she came to the very end of it. On her right was the door she had just came from earlier in the day that would lead her right back into the Harrowing chamber. Taking in a deep breath, she walk to the door right cross from the Harrowing door chamber. Leaning close to it taking some time to listen. Nothing come out at first but that change when the sounds of scribbles came into her ears.

Opening it, she saw that the walls themselves were covered in painted art works of men and women of all the different race, humans, dwarfs, and elves each one wearing the Gray Wardens symbol on they're full body armor as she step into the room. In between them were bookshelves with books, scrolls and what look like bottles of different types of drinks only to be proven by the small glass cups around the bottles. There was a bed right in the middle of the room with a table before it with many types of what appeared to be maps. Just as she was considering to see what the maps were exactly a deep rumbling voice spoke up behind her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lucy?" Edward asked watching as the blonde hair woman turn around swiftly.

"Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" Lucy said her voice raising a little by taken off guard now.

Edward chuckle a little, "Nerveless, I believe you came here to speak with me?"

"How did you…? Never mind, I just want to talk to you more about what we all were discussion about earlier. About the dangers of being in The Fade." Lucy said bring herself to stand up straight as she held eye contact with him.

"I figured that much. Come in and sit and we can talk about it." Edward said moderately as he step into his own room closing the door right behind him. He walk over the table with the maps on it pulling out two chairs then waving a hand for her to sit down.

Lucy followed him taking the second chair the older man had pulled out. Sitting down, her bright blue eyes did a quick glance over the maps taking in the wear and tear of the maps along with the chrome yellow spots here and there on the maps with the almost non-existent written language. Obviously the maps themselves were quite old and used very often yet she could only see roads and tunnels on it but no cities, rivers, mountains or even woods on it. _'What kind of map only has roads and tunnels?' _thought Lucy turning her eyes away from the maps and back on to Edward.

"Now then, I will be truthfully. Even for a mage entering The Fade is dangerous under normal circumstances. There is always the risk that a demon will trap you in The Fade or parlay with you as a means to enter this world." said Edward grabbing a bottle of dark brown liquid popping it open as he spoke, "Unfortunately, as you are not a mage so the risk are even greater for you."

"How great a risk?" Lucy asked taking a small glass of the dark brown liquid Edward had given her.

"That…is something I do not know. The means we are using, combining the Animus and it technology with our technology is….very wide unknown area to us." Edward said so calmly and surely that Lucy was tempted to believe him.

"That can't be. You must know something, or at lest have a idea of what could happen when bringing the two type of technology together. How different can our technology be from ours? Plus, you know what happens to people when they are inside the Animus." Lucy said remember the computers and all the hardware they had station upstairs at the very top. _'They must have at lest tested it! They just wouldn't just combine the two together and not test it…at lest not at first.' _thought Lucy

"I only know what the Animus is capable of doing and what can happen to a person if they are left in the machine for too long, and as for our tech….it is very different. You must remember, Lucy. Magic here is use just about very day and for about everything. From turning on the lights in one house, to aiding a doctor during a very complex surgery. Our technology is based in and around use of magic."

"Then how did you manage to…" Lucy started to say only for her eyes to look up to the ceiling to indicate what she was saying.

"There is a other Gray Warden among the Templars who manage to get his hands on the blueprints of the Animus. Afterwards, it was lot of trial and error in bring the two different technology then forming a completely different type of Animus since we needed it to connected to The Fade as well as bringing forth your ancestor memories and spirit." Edward said his hazel eyes looking down at his drink now.

"And how dose that work? The spirit part." Lucy asked, she understand how the Animus could read the DNA in her blood and revealing the history of her ancestor by memory as though she was indeed Hawke. But the spirit part about the spirit, she wasn't clear on that.

"It would seem that…" Edward began to say when suddenly the door to his room bang open.

"Edward! She gone! Lucy is gone! We…!" A older man came barged in, shouting at the top of his lungs. Entering right into room walking right past Lucy and straight over to Edward as he began to talk rapidly about finding her.

Lucy, herself stayed quiet as her eyes widen at seeing him. He was tall man with no hair on his head with shapely pointed ears that show he was an elf. His light tone skin show he was quit younger then Edward but older then Donnie. His face was around with sharp brown eyes with a straight forward nose and a thin mouth that was moving fast yet she ears were picking up no sound even making the tattoos around his mouth move.

He stood tall and straight the way a soldier would giving off a force of command and power as he talk. The clothing he wore were traditional, a yellow golden shirt with a with a black feather vest held by a pendant of deer. The trousers were a light blue held by a belt with black leather made boots; Yet even as he stood there now, she could just only see him standing there in his armor chain mail wearing that black cape with the sword on his right side speaking that French accent of his. _'It can't be! This is…this is impossible!' _

"Robert de Sable?" Lucy spoke up causing this man, this man who look _too _much like _the _Robert de Sable, the Templar Grand Master during the Medieval Era to stop talking with Edward as he turn around his dark eyes on her.

"I don't know who this Robert de Sable, but I can't ensure you, I'm not this Robert de Sable you speak of. I'm Quinn former Keeper of the Sabrae clan." spoke the look alike of Robert de Sable who brought up his arms crossing them over his chest as he tilted his head just to the left as if he was look at a disobedient child.

"Oh my God." Lucy said looking past Robert, no, Quinn and right over to Edward.


End file.
